You'll Always Be
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: Stuck in an orphanage...the place where he once called it 'home'...but only to find out that it was a trap. Song: "You'll Be In My Heart".


**DISCLAIMER: Don't own TMNT.**

**This took place when they were 7.**

* * *

**Y**ou'll** A**lways** B**e

I've been gone for one whole year, living in an orphanage and everything. In the orphanage school, they make fun of me, saying that I'm an ugly freak. Sometimes, they would even push me and no one would notice.

I can't take it anymore.

As I ran back to my room, I looked around the room of my home...no, this isn't home. It's a trap.

I wonder how things are doing right now back in the lair. My family.

Then, I wondered back at my early years. A song echoed in my head. So without warning, I took my guitar and started playing.

**_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_**

**_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_**

Then, I remembered a flashback.

_Splinter was rocking us to sleep, thinking about our future. Living underground is tough but at least they have each other._

**_For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_**

_Splinter laid Leonardo to his crib. Only three left._

**_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_**

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

_Raphael yawned and so did Donatello. But not me. I gurggled and turned sideways. Splinter smiled. He rocked us to sleep slower. Leonardo was in a steady position. like a soldier. The rat chuckled._

**_Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_**

_Then four years later, I had a question._

_"Daddy, why aren't we allowed to go outside?"I asked. "The outside world cannot accept us who we are. They rather get our brains and study them rather than minding our own business."Splinter said._

_Then one night, I had a nightmare. The humans took our brains and ate them!_

_I ran to Splinter. "Shh...it's okay...it is just a dream..."he said._

**_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_**

* * *

I could still hear the teasing, the bullying, the laughing in the orphanage school. I can't take it anymore. It's swarming me like bees. I fought the tears.

While playing the guitar, I ran away, not caring where I go. The tears still came on and on.

I hid in an alleyway. It was curfew so I need someplace to hide, otherwise they might dissect me. I looked at the night sky and the glowing star. Then, I continued.

_**Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know?)  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know**_

The tears stopped as I heard those words. I looked at the manhole.

My home.

I dropped my self down and crossed that bridge. I knew it. I'm closer.

_**When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together**_

Soon, I can't take it anymore. I feel sleepy.

Soon, I fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the dream, the song ket on playing. In the outside, I felt fury hands carrying me.

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
**__Believe me, you'll be in my heart_  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

When I opened my eyes, I looked around.

My room. My home.

"Michelangelo?"

I turned around. "Daddy?"I asked.

Soon, we hugged each other. "Gomen Nasai."I whispered. "It's okay. Just don't do it again."Splinter whispered back.

**_Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always._**


End file.
